


Warming Up to It

by track_04



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Felix Alexius Lives, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: Dorian and Felix share a tent and a bit of body heat. And a few other things, too.
Relationships: Felix Alexius/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Warming Up to It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little treat! 
> 
> (Note: Felix has been cured of the Blight by Unspecified Off-Screen Convenient Plot Device, the best of all possible Blight cures.)

“How did everyone in this blighted country not die off years ago?” Dorian said, struggling to close the tent flap behind him. 

Felix watched him from his nest of blankets in the corner, shivering slightly as the wind caught the fabric of the tent, blowing it out of Dorian’s hand and sending a swirl of snow past him into the tent. “Do you need some help?”

Dorian managed to catch and secure the ties, sealing them off from the worst of the cold, and turned to Felix with a frown. “No, I do not need help from someone I’ve spent the past week carrying across a mountain. You’re meant to be recovering.”

“I wasn’t actually going to get up,” Felix said, shifting slightly beneath the frankly ridiculous number of blankets piled on top of him. He would have demanded Dorian take some of them to share with the other survivors from Haven, but he'd been assured by both Mother Giselle and their remaining healer that no one was going without. Which he'd been secretly relieved to hear, as he really didn't do well in the cold. And, more importantly, neither did Dorian. “It just seemed rude not to offer.”

“Good to hear you still have full possession of your manners.” Dorian sighed, a forlorn look on his face as he reached up to run fingers over his upper lip. “My mustache is frozen. No one is meant to live in any place where your facial hair can freeze.”

Felix laughed, ignoring Dorian’s look of annoyance, and started to sit up, moving to one side of his makeshift bed. “I’m sure it will be just fine once it thaws.”

“That’s not the point.” Dorian unfastened his cloak with a dramatic shiver, leaving it on the floor beside the doorway before he crawled rather ungracefully across the tent. He reached out for Felix, gripping his arm to keep him from toppling over. “I thought you said you weren’t going to get up.”

“I was trying to make room for you,” Felix said, hand covering Dorian’s as he tried not to lean too heavily against him. “I can't have you or your mustache turning into a block of ice. It would make it difficult for you to carry me around the mountain.”

Dorian helped him settle onto his back again. “Your concern is touching.”

“And your hands are like ice. Get under the blankets before you leech what little heat there is in here.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Dorian said, shivering as he climbed under the blankets and curled up beside him. “I really don’t know how these people do it, Felix.”

“Well, they don’t normally sleep atop mountains in nothing but tents. And they also seem to wear a lot of fur.” Felix waited for Dorian to get settled before he moved closer, draping an arm over Dorian’s waist and pressing close in an effort to share heat. 

"Let's hope we find somewhere more permanent to stay before either of us have to resort to that.” Dorian uncurled slightly, closing the little space that remained between them to take full advantage of Felix’s warmth. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re unusually warm?”

“An unexpected benefit of being miraculously cured of the Blight.”

"Did the healer say that?" Dorian looked him over curiously, like he thought he could see the effects of being cured of a disease that was generally thought to be incurable if only he stared for long enough.

"No, but it may as well be, for all we know," Felix said, shrugging. He could see Dorian wanting to discuss it further so he changed the subject, reaching up to wipe away a bit of ice caught in Dorian's mustache. “It really didn’t freeze, didn’t it? I thought you were just being dramatic.”

“Me, dramatic? Perish the thought.” Dorian sighed. “How are you feeling?”

Felix started to say _fine_ on reflex, years spent reassuring his father making it difficult to do anything else. But Dorian had never been one to lie to or patronize him, so he felt he owed him the same in return. “Terrible, but I’m used to it.”

“Anything I can do?”

Felix shook his head, hand moving to rest against Dorian's back, his fingers idly toying one of the buckles on his shirt. “You’ve already done enough. I think at this point it will just take time.”

“Good. Because I don’t think I’m capable of anything that requires moving from beneath these blankets any time before morning. And possibly for some time after.”

Felix gave him a look that was almost pitying. “I doubt you’ll have that luxury.”

Dorian made a disgusted sound. “The Commander and his insistence on early starts are a menace.”

“Well, hopefully there won’t be a need for them much longer.” 

“Let’s hope not. A few more weeks of this and I’m likely to start rolling around half-naked in the snow like our Ferelden comrades, and I’m far too delicate for such things.”

Felix laughed. “Clearly I need to start spending less time in this tent in the evenings. It sounds like I’ve missed some things.”

“Yes. It’s positively amazing what people will get up to while fleeing for their lives across a mountain top,” Dorian said, smiling slightly as he launched into a dramatic re-telling of the evening’s events. 

Felix listened with rapt attention, thinking that he really needed to get to know some of the others as soon as the chance arose, if only to judge the accuracy of Dorian’s impressions of them for himself. It had always been one of his favorite games back in Tevinter, comparing Dorian’s tales about members of other high status families against his own impressions when he finally met them. He’d never really been one for gossip, and he suspected that Dorian believed about roughly half of what he shared and did his best to improve upon the rest, but those late nights spent with Dorian in his family’s library, listening to him spin tales about people he'd yet to meet, were one of his fondest memories.

A familiar warmth spread through him at the thought, and he found himself moving his face closer to Dorian's without thinking, leaning in until he could feel the warm puff of his breath against his cheeks. Dorian made a questioning sound and fell silent, and Felix reached up, resting a hand against the side of Dorian’s neck and running a thumb against his jaw as he pressed their lips together.

When he pulled back, Dorian was watching him, his expression a mixture of wariness and confusion. “If you didn’t want to hear any more, you could have just said.”

“When has that ever worked?” Felix moved his hand to the safer territory of Dorian's shoulder, not quite meeting his eyes. “Although if I’d known kissing you made you stop talking, I would have tried it years ago.” 

“Years?” Dorian repeated, sounding genuinely surprised.

Felix shrugged, suddenly self-conscious, but unwilling to back away from the subject now that he’d started them down this path. “I would have thought it was obvious.”

“I’m beginning to think it should have been.”

“Probably.” Felix smiled faintly. “I didn’t sneak you all those treats _just_ to be nice, you know.”

"Well, I didn't want to just assume," Dorian said, pursing his lips. “And now I feel a bit foolish.”

“In your defense, I was dying until recently and not really pursuing any sort of romance.”

“Then I’m really not to blame here.” Dorian returned his smile, lifting a hand to rest against Felix’s shoulder, thumb tracing the line of bare skin along the neckline of his shirt. “I suppose the only solution is for you to make it up to me.”

“Really?” Felix’s smile widened, expression tentative and hopeful. 

“Yes. You know how much I dislike feeling foolish.”

“I do,” Felix said and pressed his mouth to Dorian’s for another kiss.

“Good start,” Dorian murmured, kissing him back.

The kiss was chaste at first, a gentle, undemanding press of Dorian's lips against his own. It was a slow, lazy sort of kiss, the kind of kiss Felix hadn’t had in far too long. It was the exact kind of kiss that would have come to mind if someone had asked him to describe his ideal first kiss, warm and inviting, with the promise of more to come. The fact that Dorian was the person he was sharing it with—that Dorian wanted to share it with him—made it that much better.

But as perfect as it was, Felix still wanted more, and he sighed, running his tongue over the seam of Dorian’s lips, waiting until they parted to lick his way into Dorian’s mouth. Dorian followed his lead, tongue sliding against Felix’s, his hand cupping the back of his neck to pull him closer. 

It was all the encouragement that Felix needed; he tangled his legs with Dorian’s, pushing his hips forward to rub against him lazily, a shiver running through him that, for once, wasn't from the cold. 

Dorian moaned appreciatively and let it continued until they were both panting softly, then pulled away to give Felix a questioning look. “Are you sure you’re well enough for that?”

Felix gave him a look that told him exactly what he thought about that question, giving another, pointed push of his hips against Dorian's. “You’re really asking me that?” 

“I’m as surprised as you are,” Dorian said, voice catching as Felix shifted against him. “Whoever would have suspected that my sense of responsibility would have such incredibly inconvenient timing.”

“I expect you'll work on that,” Felix said, his hand reaching for Dorian’s and guiding it down between them. “And I don't think I'll be managing anything too involved tonight, but this might be alright.”

“Is this your way of telling me you expect me to do all the work?”

“Maybe.” Felix smiled and kissed him again.

“I suppose I can manage that.” Dorian sighed into the kiss, fingers taking the time to trace the outline of Felix’s cock through his trousers before he started to work the front of them open. He pulled them open slowly and cupped his hand around him, pressing a palm against him, looking far too smug when Felix swore softly and arched against him. 

"And here I always thought you were too patient," he said, the look on his face far too calm as he pushed his smalls out of the way and took him in hand. Felix tangled his fingers in the fabric of Dorian's shirt and clung to him, the touch making it impossible to remember to keep kissing him. His eyes fell shut and his mouth hung open as Dorian stroked him slowly, almost a bit too carefully, and he felt his cock slowly responding to the touch. It had been so long since anyone had touched him that he found it hard to think, let alone know what he was supposed to be doing aside from lying there, letting Dorian take him apart. 

“You, too,” Felix said, unsure what he was asking for. Somehow, Dorian seemed to know what he needed, and he stopped touching Felix long enough to pull his own cock out, pressing it against Felix so he could wrap his hand around them both. He started to move his hand again, pressing them together with each stroke, his grip a bit less careful than before.

Felix arched his back and started kissing him again, his movements less coordinated the longer Dorian worked them both in his hand. He lost himself in the feeling of Dorian's mouth on his and his hand around him, the tension inside of him building so slowly that he was almost surprised when he finished, his body tensing against Dorian's as he came. Dorian said something low and approving and kept touching him, his now-damp fingers teasing them both until Dorian gasped Felix's name and followed him over the edge.

Felix kissed him lazily as they both settled back into themselves, feeling tired and happy and, for the first time since they’d fled Haven, almost warm. Dorian kissed him back, just as slow and lazy, and he managed to hang onto the feeling for longer than he would have thought possible; it didn't die until Felix made the mistake of shifting the wrong way, hip brushing against a wet spot on the blankets. He grimaced, reality and more practical concerns pressing back in around him. 

"I think we may need to clean up after ourselves."

"Ah, yes. Clean up." Dorian pulled away and gave him a knowing look, lifting the blankets slightly and peering down, nose wrinkling as he waved a hand between them. Felix felt the warm, familiar rush of magic against his skin and then the blanket was once again dry beneath him. "Better?"

Felix tried not to look too impressed. “I need to try to learn that one.”

“If you ask nicely, I may teach you,” Dorian said, tucking them both back into their trousers before he settled the blankets back around them. He shivered slightly and slid his arm around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer so he could once again huddle against his warmth.

“I’d like that.” Felix pressed his face against Dorian’s shoulder to hide his smile. “So, are you feeling less foolish now?”

Dorian pressed his cheek against Felix's hair and tightened his arm around his waist. “No, I'm afraid we may need to do that a dozen or so more times to completely repair the damage you’ve done.”

Felix closed his eyes. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
